


Wings Against the Wall

by gatekat, Xobit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Overload without touch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a game, Drift chases Wing down and pins him, only to overload his favorite jet with just his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Against the Wall

Drift growled as he chased his lighter and more maneuverable lover through the halls of the Citadel of Light. Both ignored the looks sent their way, whether they were tolerant or annoyed. All Drift was thinking of was what he was going to do when he caught Wing, and Wing was focused on getting them where he wanted to be when caught.

Playing had not come easy to Drift, just as being Drift and not Dreadlock had been a battle. But Wing was as good a teacher in play as in... all things else. Pretty Wing, pretty tease.

Another flash of plating, of sender wings canted high and telling him to chase. To catch and claim.

"Wing," his growl was only barely forming the designation, carrying all his hunger in it. 

Slender wings and gleaming white plating flashed to tease him back as Wing darted into a room and Drift was right after him. Through the simple quarters they shared and towards the balcony.

"No!" their play rules were pretty simple. If Wing got to a balcony he could fly off, if Drift tackled him, or in any other way got him down before that Wing had to submit. Within reason, a bit of a scuffle only made them both enjoy it more.

Wing was too close to the balcony! Drift's engine redlined in a roar and he jumped, more or less bounding off a chair, which might not have survived it, hitting Wing just below his teasing wings. The jet gave a squawk of startled protest as they tumbled before going lax under his lover.

"Got you," the growl had an edge to it, a rumble of gleeful anticipation. He considered staying on the floor for a long moment, but...

"Up," Drift sat up and moved off of Wing, keeping a firm grip on one wing joint, pulling just a tad. He would try and be nice, considerate, and tugged Wing towards the berth. That idea worked right up to the moment when he felt Wing twist, turn and pull in a spinning move that ended with a thump of Wing with his back against the wall and Drift pinning him there. 

Wing slid a leg up Drift's, offering his frame for their pleasure and eager for it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Drift rumbled, pushing the leg down and narrowing his optics at his lover. "I was trying to be nice, I don't think you deserve to have a say in how this goes." 

"Oh, then how will this go?" Wing purred and leaned forward to rub against his lover.

Drift growled wordlessly, pulling away enough to wrestle his lover around and press him back into the wall. If Wing decided to fight... but then the knight seemed to like feeling his heavier build.

"First, this. Me, you, the wall... words, Wing, about how you feel. How hot you are," Drift's voice dropped further down, rumbling in his own chest, "how much of a tease you are." 

Wing shivered in a mixture of arousal, desire and shock that his lover would go there. A low moan escaped the jet's chest and he sank back against the wall with his field reaching out to envelope Drift with the _want_ him.

"Such an easy mech," Drift barked a laugh that could only barely be called that, and nuzzled the flier's neck joint.

"Hot, trembling and wanting me. Well, my spike, a spike... isn't that so, Wing? What you want most right now is to be taken, to feel your valve parting around a thick, hard spike..."

"Yes, yes, I want that. Big and hot and hard and so deep," Wing gasped and wriggled as lubricant began to seep down his leg from the exposed valve and his arousal pummeled Drift across their fields. "Please, what are you going to do to me?"

"Well," the rough growl might not have lend well to the teasing, but Drift didn't care, "not that!"

He pushed a little harder, making sure that Wing had as little wiggle room as possible, ignoring the flare of the hot field and the pleading.

"You don't deserved that, Wing, not yet. But I know how badly you want it, that feeling of being split open, ridges racking across your charged nodes. And then that last hard thrust, pushing the spike tip against your ceiling node."

Wing gasped and squirmed, his charge hot and lapping at Drift, pleading for more than the teasing caress of sound. Lubricant oozed down his legs and he shivered with need. He wiggled his hips and legs to give some stimulus to his exposed valve.

"No, no, no, Wing," Drift growled admonishingly, "I just said you don't deserve it! You really don't deserve that flash of hot pleasure, and you do not deserve the slow drag and charge as the spike is slowly pulled out again. Not that you are very good about that part, the way you whine and beg for 'harder, Drift, faster'." 

"You make it feel so good, Drift. So much better than others," Wing shivered and tried to bring a hand between his legs.

"Wing, if you put that hand were you are planning, I swear I will find a way to tie you up and make you watch me jerk off until I pass out from doing so," the growl dropped to an even lower tone, something dangerous seemingly lurking just at the edge, "there will be no spiking at all for an orn, no matter how much you repent."

Wing whined in desperate denial of the threat but moved his hand back to the wall and focused on what he was being given: his lover's voice and words.

"Now... we were talking about how bad a mech you are, weren't we? How you always beg for harder and faster, hm, even when I want to enjoy that sweet clenching of your calipers. I really should get to enjoy it too, shouldn't I?" Drift was aroused enough not to lose his growl, but inwardly he was rather amused. And bemused that this was... working?

"Yes, you absolutely should. You deserve all the pleasure possible," Wing babbled and angled his hips to expose himself further. "I'll be good, I promise."

"No, now, Wing, we both know that is a lie. The moment I start to slide into you, you will be begging me for faster. You like it rough, especially when I chase you. Rough, hard and fast... Is that why I am your lover, Wing?" Drift knew that the answer was more complicated than that, but it was fun to play. And he would be lying if he said that Wing's tone wasn't doing just as much for him as his growl seemed to be doing for the jet!

"But you always do. You must enjoy it so much if you want to go slow and don't," Wing panted and whined as his field reached out to seek the charge in Drift's.

Drift rumbled dangerously and pulled his field back as best he could. Control was lacking at this point. He'd once been all about taking for himself. Before that he'd not cared as long as he got credits after. Tastes changed.

"I enjoy you in pleasure, I am not in the habit of taking for myself with you," Drift purred with a deep rumbling growl. "Now, now I want to take my time, Wing, thrust in slow, counting every one of your nodes, feeling your silky, slick mesh part around me. Pull out just as slow, feel the warm lubricant that spill on our joined chassis..." 

Wing gasped and shuddered, his charge beginning to show as a dance of blue lightning under his armor.

"You like the sound of that?" Drift rumbled, "or do you still just want me to rut. Thrust in and out, hard and fast, ignoring all the delicious things I could do to you if you just gave me time. It doesn't even have to be with my spike, lover, I could spent a whole night between your lovely legs, worshiping your valve with my glossa, nipping your anterior node. Licking up hot lubricant and ..." he trailed off, nipping a white shoulder to keep from doing something more... handsy. Wing wasn't the only hungry one! 

"Spike! Please. It's so empty when you aren't rutting," Wing keened as his charge surged and began to short out finger motor controls.

"Wing!" Drift rumbled disparagingly, "at this rate we'll have to get a toy, so I can get some of what I want. Would that please you? A nice fat replica of my spike lodge inside you while I play with your nodes? Maybe with a vibrator... or a set of beads?" 

"Yes! Yes! Anything," Wing's voice was more static than words. His field was intoxicating, right on the edge of overload and pleading to be pushed that little bit further.

"Anything is too vague, do you want a replica? Nice and big just like me, to play with even if I'm not here. Or just some toys, anything that could fill up your hungry valve?" by this point he did not expect anything coherent out of Wing, but he did want him to overload. That field, it was so good... Such promise in it, just like the heat on his leg, running slowly down his plating as more drops joined in.

Wing was pleasure given form, and when he overloaded he was pure wonder...

The spat of static may have been an attempt at an answer, but it was cut off by a high keening scream as Wing arched against the wall and the power of his bliss slammed into Drift with the force of a charging gestalt.

Drift shook though it, but didn't allow it to take him over. Savoring every last little bit of charge, force, nuance in field and chassis, pressing against Wing with single processor of intent. Wing was a fantastic lover, wild and beautiful, so demanding...

He wished he could tell him all he felt, but sometimes showing was better. Right?

"Beautiful," he growled, static riddled and far softer than before, "so beautiful." 

"So amazing," Wing managed to whisper in reply, his field warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1  
> Author: gatekat, Xobit on LJ  
> Pairings: Drift/Wing  
> Characters: Drift, Wing  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: Dirty talk, Overload without touch, Sticky sex  
> Summary: In a game, Drift chases Wing down and pins him, only to overload his favorite jet with just his voice.
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;   
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;   
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;   
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;   
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;   
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;   
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;   
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;   
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;   
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter
> 
> From <http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15474837#t15474837>
> 
> I've hankering for this for quite a while now.
> 
> I love the idea of smaller (perhaps weaker or overlooked) Bot A being pinned and held by a bigger stud Bot B and being literally dirty-talked straight into overload, without even being touched. Just standing there with Bot B's arms encaging him against the wall, squirming, with fluids dripping down his thighs.
> 
> I love the idea of Bot B whispering, in a very graphic way, everything that he wants to do into Bot A's audios with a soft growly voice that would reverberate straight into Bot A's interface.
> 
> I don't mind how the dirty talk is conducted, just as long as it's descriptive. Anon Author can make it a little demeaning, make Bot B possessive, use crass human words if they want, or they can go wild with the purple prose and Have Bot B worship Bot A with his words. It's all good!
> 
> Cross-faction pairings also are encouraged! Maybe Bot A has a shameful crush on Bot B who realises this and corners him somewhere away from the battlefield? (hence the dub-con tag)
> 
> Anon is also welcomed to follow up with an actual sex scene if they wish :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
